Night of Blood: Sacred Wishes
by Blood of Sacred Soul
Summary: Tigerstar has won. StarClan has lost. Dwindling forces of StarClan are lost in battle against themselves. Ten cats born on the fiercest of nights. It is time for the Honors Competition. Let the strong win. Let those who care nothing for love, care nothing for other, care nothing for StarClan win. Sometimes, it is only right to let evil take over all.
1. Allegiances

BloodClan

Leader: Redstar- mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Apprentice, Bloodpaw

Deputy: Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Apprentice, Scourgepaw

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Streampaw

Warriors: Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Oakfur- small brown tom

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Pinenose- black she-cat

Ferretclaw- cream-and-gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Lilycloud-dark tabby she-kit with white patches

Seedstorm- very pale ginger she-kit

Molepelt- brown-and-cream tom

Cherryfur- ginger she-cat

Thundertooth- large ginger tom with brown tabby stripes

Scar- huge brown-and-black tom

Jet- white tabby she-cat with tan eyes

Apprentices: Bloodpaw- black she-cat with blood-red eyes

Streampaw- black she-cat with blue-gray paws and blue eyes

Scourgepaw- black tom with one white paw and icy blue eyes

Fluffpaw- blind white she-cat with brown patches

Thistlepaw- brown tom with darker brown flecks

Emeraldpaw- white she-cat with emerald-green eyes

Darkpaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Shadowpaw- black tom with gray paws

Queens: Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

DeathClan

Leader: Breezestar- black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Firepaw

Deputy: Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

Warriors: Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat

Robinwing- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Troutstream- pale gray tabby she-cat

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Apprentices: Firepaw- black tom with ginger paws and orange eyes

Shadowpaw- black she-cat with black eyes and sharp claws

Sandpaw- pale dusky brown tabby she-cat

Queens: Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Prologue

A silent wind blew the crisp snow off the mountain peak. There, a small gathering of cats discussed many things. The leaf-bare season was drawing to a close, and, to many cat's horror, a new dawn was to unfold from the mind of the ultimate ruler, Tigerstar.

Fortunately, the Darkest Star had not killed away all of StarClan. He had left behind Bluestar, who was crippled of starvation and harsh injuries. She was meant to survive and watch the world downpour, her precious Clan fall. A bloody orb of night rose, with an image of a tiger's claws, which Tigerstar had created to prove that he had more power than even StarClan.

A cat sat in the midst of the warriors, his dull orange pelt once filled with so much fire, so much hope, only to be extinguished, to die along with so many of the stars.

"Spottedleaf, for so long I had believed your prophecy, believed that fire would save not just ThunderClan, but _all_ the Clans. Have you ever received a signs foretelling our defeat?"

A dark tortoiseshell looked up, a shred of remorse hidden beneath her amber eyes. She could've died under Mapleshade's claws, but Tigerstar felt that Spottedleaf had to stay alive too, for she was the one who gave Bluestar the sacred prophecy. "I… I believe I have." Bluestar was shocked; she was afraid Spottedleaf was one of Tigerstar's puppets, one who would kill her right this moment. But dark thoughts like this had come up many times nowadays, and she knew to ignore it and move on.

"What was it?" she asked stiffly. Spottedleaf turned away. "Before Feathertail's death, I had a sign. It was one of the Ancients, I think. It was… it was a feather being burned, to keep a light burning on, and on. But soon after, the feather would burn under the heat and pressure of the flame, taking away the light and leaving us in darkness. If we replace the light with hope, well… you see what I'm getting to. And the words: _A silver feather and a fiery flame together will save cats of the world. But soon, when the feather burns too strong, they will fall; shattering peace, for the world is being watched by the one with a thousand eyes."_

_Feathertail and Firestar together will save the Tribe of Rushing Water and the Clans. But, when Feathertail dies, Firestar will fail; shattering peace, for the world is being watched by Tigerstar._

Silence. No one spoke, no one moved. Finally Crookedstar looked up. "You… you had this information, and you said nothing about it?" he growled, his eyes flickering, as if he were watching a monster who could hurt his family. Spottedleaf heaved a resigned sigh. "I… I had too much faith in you two," she finally whispered, staring at Feathertail, then Firestar. "Perhaps I was foolish back then. But all I can say is that… I'm sorry."

Naturally, Firestar and Feathertail were both sympathetic, but the rest of the StarClan cats grumbled. "We do have two cats who you both know will go to the Honors Competition," Bluestar spoke up. The "Honors Competition" was a competition created by Tigerstar. It was supposed to make cats believed they were competing for honor, but it was truly made so that six or seven cats died. Seven cats participated, but most of the time the winner could not bring himself to kill the runner-up, so they died.

"Fire will win!" half of the StarClan cats cheered. But there was a mumble of anger. "No, fire has already fail us. Let blood win!" It turned out RiverClan and WindClan cheered for Fire, and ShadowClan and ThunderClan cheered for Blood.

Some still disagreed. "The one who will truly save us will not be in the Competition!"

The simple disagreement turned into a war. A _full-fledged _war. Blood was splattered on the once beautiful grass, bodies cumbling to the ground, a lifeless gleam in their eyes, a last snarl on their faces. StarClan, ever so peaceful, always fighting for the good of the Clans, was now killing themselves just for the correct prediction on who would truly save the world. It was just like the beginning; when the to-be warriors fought for land and prey.

Was this all part of Tigerstar's scheme? Or perhaps it just that StarClan had finally lost all their hope, finally broke down; they were ripped of it and probably decided to discard of their peaceful ways.

No one, not even Tigerstar knows.


	3. Chapter 1- A Tainted Message

On a fierce leaf-bare morning, ten kits were born simultaneously from three mothers. They each had an extraordinary destiny, though two would truly change the world.

The first mother who finished was a cat named Dovewing. She had bore two kits by the name of Fluffkit and Thistlekit. Fluffkit was claimed to have the longest fur in the Clan, so said the medicine cat. The second kit had spiky fur and looked like Thistleclaw, Redstar had exclaimed.

The second mother was Cinderheart. She bore three kits by the name of Emeraldkit, Darkkit, and Shadowkit. Emeraldkit had emerald-green eyes. Darkkit was born with a dark look upon his face. Shadowkit was born with such a crepuscular pelt that they could hardly see him in the shadowy den.

The last mother was Ivypool, the most hated cat (according to the Dark Forest). She had bore five kits by the name of Streamkit, Scourgekit, Firekit, Shadowkit, and Bloodkit. Streamkit had river blue eyes. Scourgekit resembled Scourge perfectly. Firekit had fiery orange eyes. Shadowkit had eyes as dark as the night. And Bloodkit had blood-red eyes with extremely long claws and fangs.

Naturally, most cats strayed far away from Bloodkit, fearing her gaze and fearing that she was hatching a nefarious plot. But if you stayed with her long enough, talked with her, you would've known she was by far the kindest cat in the Clan. She mostly played with Fluffkit because she was blind. Emeraldkit always hung out with Streamkit, and they discussed things like fur and how they looked. The toms mainly played games and played pranks on the warriors.

Of the eight kits, there were two normal, two special, two important, and two evil. And, no matter how much cats hate them, even the evil ones, they will remain a vital part of the Warriors world.

* * *

Emeraldpaw lay contently on her side, waiting for the reports of her fellow denmates. It was the day of her last assessment, and she was paired with Bloodpaw.

"Yes! Woohoo!"

As she looked up, she saw the Shadowpaw and Darkpaw explode out of the gorse tunnel. "I got the killing bite," her brother claimed. Darkpaw snorted. "And I'm the lone star? Give me a break! I dealt the most blows to him!" "Nuh-uh!" The two cats' bickering drew her attention. _Killing bite? Blows?_ This isn't any ordinary assessment- this is live or die.

She glanced towards her partner, knowing by experience that Bloodpaw's mind was sharper than her claws. The red eyes met the green, and for a moment, the two she-cats were silently discussing their words.

_Did you notice my brothers and their conversation?_

_Yea, I noticed all right._

_Do you think... do you think it's more than hunting?_

_Oh... not just hunting. Were hunting for cats. Cats of the Night._

_What?_

_Cats who've defied Tigerstar's code and followed StarClan. Ivypool, Dovewing, and Cinderheart were, to name a few._

_And we have to-_

_Kill._

Emeraldpaw couldn't find the strength to stare deep into Bloodpaw's eyes so she slowly dropped her gaze. "Shadowpaw, Darkpaw! That's quite enough of y'all. Get out of the she-cats' way!" The country accent reached her delicate ears and she knew that Scar and Jet had arrived. They were found by Shrewfoot and put up quite a fight against Scorchfur, so Redstar had decided, why not let them join?

Sometimes she never knew what was going on in his scattered brain.

* * *

_"Let me go!"_

_"I will never stop!"_

_"Firekit and Shadowkit don't deserve this!"_

_"You should be glad that he's leaving two of your siblings. You won't be _lonely_."_

_"But-"_

_"Bloodkit, things will never fix themselves. It requires the strength of a true warrior to right the wrong."_

_"But... but Tigerstar always said that Redstar and Scorchfur were good examples. They always kill, spill blood, cause pain and misery!"_

_"I will die very soon. It is near sun-high. I must pass on the secrets so that you may share it with your allies."_

_"But-"_

_"Hush, now. First of all, I am a Cat of the Night."_

_"Wha-wha?"_

_"I do not support Tigerstar. I support StarClan."_

_"Was daddy one?"_

_"Cinderheart, Dovewing... Bumblestripe, Lionblaze, your father, to name a few. I was the leader; at camp I was known as Shatteredstar."_

_"So what is the secret?"_

_"You must promise me you will fulfill the duty of a true Cat of Night. You must work hard to accomplish our one goal: To defeat the Dark Forest and their supporters."_

_"I-"_

_"Promise me!"_

_"I... I promise."_

_"Good. Now goodbye, Bloodkit."_

_"Wait- what?"_

_"Remember that after I die, _you _will be my successor."_

_"The leader?!"_

_"It is time for me to die."_

Bloodpaw narrowed her eyes as she and Emeraldpaw whipped through the forest, towards the marshes. Their assessment was to track down and _kill _a Cat of the Night, or a Shattered. They had been given a tuft of long, brown fur that reeked of blood and dirt. She had a sinking feeling she knew who he was, but she wouldn't dare say her prediction out loud.

Her memory over time had developed into a nightmare. Her mother's last words chilled her blood every time she woke from her nightmare. _"It is time for me to die."_

Was Ivypool being suicidal? Did she too, give up against the tenacious invisible grip that refused to set her free, to let her continue her righteous path as a Shattered?

As they finally stumbled into the marshes, Bloodpaw scented a familiar stench near her left. "This way," she hissed.

They crouched and stalked around a large oak tree and waited, hidden behind deep green bushes. Peering between the cracks in the thin branches, she spotted a huge tom with a long, swishing tail and a rounded muzzle. His scent reeked of dirt and mud, his pelt was smeared with blood. Scratches were bleeding heavily, deep wounds pulsed, and there was a thick scar placed just around his eyes. It was Scar.

"Emeraldpaw, go to over to the other side. I must question his, ah, _whereabouts."_

Emeraldpaw merely nodded. She had developed a major crush on the handsome tom- finding him here was unexpected.

Bloodpaw took a deep breath, then strode into the clearing, her head high. "Why, hello Scar. You're looking quite, ah, interesting today. May I so please ask why you are in the Shattered Clearing?" She glared at his defiant brown eyes, which looked quite chilling with the scar near his eye. But she didn't say a word until he answered.

"I... it's none of your business," he growled, hissing as Bloodpaw, her deadly claws unsheathed, cuffed his ear.

Bloodpaw glanced down at her claws to see a large bloody lump of meat pierced on the tip of her claws. Trying to ignore Emeraldpaw's horrified gaze, she leaned in and whispered, _"Cats of the Night, we hold our pledge. Together, we shall defeat him." _

Scar nearly doubled over in shock, but he quickly steadied himself. "Who are the other Shattered?" she growled, trying to tell Scar it was only a trick for her partner. Scar nodded and whispered in her ear, "Camp is in the lake. You must swim to the center, then dive down. You will see a hole; you must go through there." Bloodpaw nodded. "Where is the camp?" she pressed loudly. "When you get to camp, you will see many cats, as well as Firepaw. Do not, I repeat, do not tell of this to anyone. Understand?" he hissed, glancing around. Bloodpaw suppressed a purr of relief. It had been too long since her last meeting with her brother, and she could always ask how Shadowpaw was doing. "I must kill you now," she growled, and this time, Scar realized it was true. She yowled and Emeraldpaw jumped on his back, her claws sheathed. "Emeraldpaw? What-" she started, but Emeraldpaw cut her off. "I... I need to kill him," the she-cat replied. Bloodpaw hissed but backed into the bushes.

"Scar, please, listen to me, I can get you out safely!"

"Why? Why should I believe you?"

"Because... because I love you."

There was a long silence. Even the birds weren't chirping- it was as if they too were stunned by the news. Bloodpaw herself was frozen- she had merely thought Emeraldpaw _liked _him, not _loved._

"You do?"

"Yes."

Silence. "I... I liked you, but... my mate is Jet."

"What? But..."

"Forgive me. Jet was my mate before you were born."

"She was?"

"Yes-"

There was a roar and Bloodpaw exploded into the clearing, wondering who made the Clearing shake, the bushes hiss. Emeraldpaw was hissing and biting and scratching Scar like she'd never seen before. Scar blinked and angrily swiped a humongous paw at Emeraldpaw, causing her to fly into the trunk of a nearby tree. "Kill him," Emeraldpaw whispered before she went out cold. "Oh, I will enjoy that," she hissed. Scar widened his eyes. "I thought-" _"Never ruin my friend's life!" _Scar sprang, but she pierced his belly with such force that he immediately fell. With her claws, she started to tear open his belly. A red haze obscured her vision a bit, but she was too angry to notice. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR? SHE WANTED TO SAVE YOU! THEN YOU HAD TO RUIN HER LIFE BECAUSE OF YOUR CURSED MATE! THEN YOU LITERALLY GAVE HER A CONCUSSION! NEVER. EVER. CROSS. MY. PATH. AGAIN!" She ripped open his belly and clawed his insides. Blood was pouring out of the wound so quickly that all the grass in the Clearing was a deep red. Scar howled, but she silently cursed him to never die until she was ready to send him off to the Nights, where villains who didn't belong to the Clans went.

She tore of the tip of his tail, sending the meat chunk flying. She tore off his ears and gouged his eyes. Then she stooped next to him and whispered, "_I am Shatteredstar."_

Scar gasped and choked out, "I'm sorry." She snarled. "You have failed me."

And she ripped his head off his shoulders.

* * *

**WEEWOOWEEWOO! Alarm! Major violence sighted!**

**Sigh. No need for the alarm. I put rated T for violence, mousebrain. Anyways.**

**So, this Night of Blood series is kinda like my version of Game of Blood by Huntress of Sacred Dreams (you're my hero :D), but it has _challenges _instead of just placing cats in an arena and making them fight. Also, whoever won the Competition would become the Dark Star of Blood, Death, Life, and Love. So... yea.**

**IT'S A NO SCHOOL WEEK! So I've had _plenty _of time to write fanfiction chapters for you! Yey!**

**I'm also writing a one-shot about Bramblestar, so, Bramblestar _haters _and lovers remember to check it out when I'm finished!**

**Oh, and also, for my series, can you give me some cats for my upcoming chapters and whatnot? Just post it in reviews and put #Mommy. Thanks y'all (lol).**

**~Blood :3**


End file.
